


A Present From Pacifica

by RandomRedneck



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 16:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11062875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRedneck/pseuds/RandomRedneck
Summary: Pacifica drops by with a present for Mabel.





	A Present From Pacifica

Christmas time in Gravity Falls. The town was covered in snow, Gnomes were debating whether or not to serve Schmebulock for dinner if supplies ran low, and a fancy car pulled up in front of the home/business/tourist trap of Stanford Pines, the Mystery Shack.

 

“This is the place, Miguel.”

 

Hopping out of the car was local rich kid, Pacifica Northwest. Dressed in a fancy purple parka and mittens to fend off the cold, and clutching something in her hands. Taking a deep breath, she walked up and knocked on the door.

 

“Coming.”

 

The door flung open, and she was greeted to Stan brandishing a bat that read ‘Caroler Repelling Stick’.

 

“Oh, good. I thought the carolers came back. That pregnant one sure could book it…”

 

Pacifica grumbled audibly. She was afraid of running into him.

 

“One side, you insane shyster. I’m here to see Mabel.”

 

She shoved past Stan. He thought about stopping her, but he spied a caroler hiding in the bushes.

 

“I see you! Come singing at my door again, and I’ll jingle your bells!”

 

Walking into the living room, she was greeted with the sight of Waddles dressed as Santa, with his pep filled owner in sitting atop him in a near blindingly flashy Christmas sweater.

 

“Pacifica! You got the invite I sent!”

 

She remembered that invite well. She was still finding glitter in her hair after it basically exploded in her face.

 

“Uh…yeah, I did…”

 

Mabel noticed the package she was holding in her hands. And the tag too.

 

“Aw, Pacifica. You got me a present!”

 

Her face lit up bright red, quickly shushing her.

 

“I didn’t get you a present. I…can we talk about this somewhere more private? I think your pig is giving me the evil eye.”

 

Mabel hopped off her porcine companion, giving him a treat produced from inside her sleeve.

 

“That just means he likes you.”

 

She motioned for her to follow, the two ascending upstairs into her room.

 

“We’ve got privacy up here. Dipper is convinced there’s a snow demon outside, so he won’t bother us. What’s up? And why are you still wearing your coat? It’s warm in here, isn’t it?”

 

Pacifica inhaled deeply.

 

“I’m not staying. My parents are having their Christmas party tonight, and I have to be there. Can’t let rich people I barely know not see me bored out of my mind…anyway, here. Take it and open it so I can go.”

 

She thrust the gift out for Mabel, her parka hood barely covering the blush still filling her cheeks.

 

“Thanks, still new friendo!”

 

She grabbed the package and ripped it open, covering the floor with wrapping paper. Producing…

 

“You got me a sweater?”

 

She shook her head, pulling her hood lower to hide her face.

 

“No. I…I made you a sweater…”

 

Indeed, the sweater was obviously hand made. And not that well either. The sleeves were uneven, there were some obvious holes where she’d missed a knit and a pearl, and the phrase stitched on it was askew.

 

“Mabel Is Awesome?”

 

She stared at the floor, prepared for Mabel to hate it. Instead, Mabel threw her parka hood back and gave her a very thankful smooch on the lips.

 

“Pacifica, I love it! It’s so sweet you made something for me.”

 

She removed her mittens, revealing a plethora of band-aids.

 

“It wasn’t easy. I could have hired someone to do it, but I thought if I did it myself…um…well, Mabel I kind of l-l-like…you. And if you got something from me, you’d…like me back…”

 

Mabel gave the nervous debutante a big hug.

 

“I like you too, Pacifica.”

 

Pacifica scratched her head, obviously happy but confused.

 

“I thought you liked boys though.”

 

Mabel thought on this for a second. And shrugged.

 

“I guess I like both or something.”

 

She threw the bad sweater on, flashing her newfound crush a huge smile.

 

“Are you sure you won’t stay? When Grunkle Stan has enough eggnog, he sings really bad karaoke with Soos.”

 

Pacifica gazed out the bedroom window. Pulling a phone from her coat pocket, she texted a message to someone. A moment later, a car was heard driving away. Pacifica threw her coat on the floor, holding hands with Mabel.

  
“I’d love to stay for a while.”


End file.
